Dragon Got You Swapping?
by Ringabel
Summary: Kaito has a date with Rio when everything goes horribly wrong with his father at the lab and the impossible happens. He can't believe this... How can he explain this to Rio ? Further more can he stop people from hitting on him ? And how long will it all last ?
1. Chapter 1

"Father explain to me again how this is going to be good for science?" Kaito asked his father who replied to him with a smile "Son, it's important for biological genetics." His father explains, Kaito is annoyed how he words it because in what way is this helping anyone, he is standing in a machine and he has no idea what it does because his father won't say anything.

"Can we hurry it up I have a date with Rio in an hour dad," Kaito said in an annoyed tone and his father turned on the machine and a purple like gas came down onto Kaito. "Is it working son?" Dr. Faker asked and Kaito coughed "What is this supposed to accomplish?!" he kept coughing because the purple gas was getting in his lungs.

"Son? Son! Kaito! Can you hear me?" his father yelled but Kaito kept coughing, the gas faded as Dr. Faker turned off the switch and rushed to Kaito's aid. "Kaito my boy are you alright—oh my god son…" Kaito stared at his father "Well what?"

"Son the machine worked just as I wanted! This'll help with science and more hospital for exper—" and Kaito interrupted his father "What about me? You were shocked?"

"Son, I don't know how to tell you this—" and Kaito groaned "Out with it already!" and Dr. Faker sighed "Son, the machine turned you into a girl it should wear off…"

"What do you mean SHOULD wear off?!" Kaito couldn't believe this, how could this have happened? How could he have trusted his father? "Dad I have a date in less than twenty minutes, how am I going to explain this?"

"Well first of all son, or should I say daughter…" and Kaito groaned at his father's words "Don't you dare…" but his father went on "You should change clothes, they're a little tight looking." and Kaito rolled his eyes "You know I don't have time for this I'm leaving!" he existed the lab and took off outside, he ran into Orbital he gasped "K-Kaito-sama! Y-you're a girl?!" and Kaito sighed "Yes, yes I'm a girl be quiet Orbital!"

"K-Kaito-sama! Well at least H-Haruto-san will get an older sister, or should I say onee-san?" he laughed and Kaito ended up kicking him away. "Ugh! This is awful!"

"You're even moody like a girl K-Kaito-sama! A-ah wait no Kaito—" he was kicked again and Kaito stormed off, he had to go find Rio, he had to get to there date and further explain this because no one was helpful and he had no idea when this would wear off.

Kaito grumbled and walked off, he couldn't believe this he kept walking and ended up bumping into someone. "Kaito Tenjo! Let us duel it out—" and the voice paused "Oh my apologies miss, where is Kaito?" and Kaito rolled his eyes "Look I—Mizael?"

"How is it you know my name?" Mizael asked and Kaito sighed, "It's me… Kaito.." and Mizael laughed horribly "Kaito?! Hah! You've become one of your female species!" and Kaito groaned, "Shut up Mizael! I have to get going to a date with Rio."

"Are you sure you want your female human girlfriend to see you like that? What if she doesn't love you anymore?" Mizael joked and Kaito rolled his eyes again "Shut it Mizael like that will happen," and Mizael smiled "You never know…" and Mizael thought Kaito actually looked a little attractive as a girl, he walked off, Kaito rolled his eyes "Well… I will get going.. like heck I believe what Mizael says…"

Kaito walked off on down the street, he still had to explain this to Rio, and hopefully this wasn't permanent. How could he bare this issue? Heck was all his friends going to hit on him now? Just great!

Just great… 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito had arrived at the place he was going to meet Rio at and he ran through the doors of the restaurant. A waitress stopped him "Excuse me! Miss, do you have a reservation?"

Kaito groaned, "Yes I do! With a Rio Kamishiro…" and the waitress replied "You're Kaito Tenjo, I wasn't aware that Rio's date was a—" and Kaito growled, "I'm a boy! I am Kaito just some stuff happened okay?!" The waitress said nothing and let him go.

Kaito trotted in and waved at Rio and her immediate response is "Who are you?" and Kaito sighed, "It's me Kaito." Rio's eyes widened "Kaito? How—"

"It's a long story, father and some trouble and—" and Rio pouted, "You're bigger than me.." Rio said, as she looked Kaito over, Kaito twitched his eye "This isn't the point!"

"I know, so are we still going to have our date or?" Rio asked and Kaito narrowed his eyes, Rio smiled "I'm kidding! When does it wear off?" and Kaito didn't know, Rio grinned "Can I do your makeup then?" and Kaito groaned "Rio! This is serious!"

"I know but what kind of eyeshade are you?" Rio said looking into Kaito's eyes, Kaito sighed, "You can't be serious?" and Rio laughed, "I'm kidding jeez! At least you get to feel what I go through." And Kaito tilted his head "Yeah but do you have Mizael hit on you randomly?" and Rio widened her eyes "Well never that but—"

"Exactly Rio, Exactly!" Kaito huffed, Rio smiled "Well take a seat, we're not wasting this date are we?" and Kaito shook his head "Guess not, don't know when it'll wear off."

"Sorry if this ruins our date," Kaito said and Rio shook her head "Nah! No way Kaito, I love you regardless of your gender, you're still, well you Kaito."

Kaito took Rio's hand and kissed it gently, he smiled "Thank you Rio, I feel the same."

Rio smiled back "Of course Kaito."

The rest of the date was spent talking and everything went on as usual and Kaito and Rio stood up to leave since it was around seven and Kaito knew Rio had to be back home, he was still a gentleman after all even in this swapped form. "Don't want Ryoga throwing a fit."

Rio laughed "Of course not!" and Kaito asked, "May I walk you out?" and Rio rolled her eyes "Well duh." The two walked out together, Kaito had a few choice words with his father later. He had not been paying attention they were soon enough only a few blocks away from Rio's home. "Well thank you Kaito, too bad I couldn't do your makeup!"

Kaito smirked like that would happen, he wouldn't let that happen this was only temporary after all—he was thrown from his thoughts when Rio leaned forward and kissed him which he had not expected. "What?" Rio pulled away and looked at Kaito.

"I told you Kaito, I love you for you, gender or not, you're still you and I love you." Rio said as she smiled and closed the door, leaving a flushed Kaito there standing on her doorstep. Kaito was still confused but regardless of things, this was the best date yet.

"Kaaaaito!" he heard from the shout inside the door, Ryoga had come running out "How dare you kiss my sister—" and Ryoga was confused "Kaito?! That can't be you—you're a…" and Kaito sighed "What a girl? Yeah I have to go have a talk with my father."

"But I—you—" Ryoga was very confused, Kaito rolled his eyes "Shut up, just don't ask." He left after that, a few walks down the street and he noticed it had wore off?

How? It turned out it only lasted five hours or so, hah! His father's experiment still needed work but he sure would not be the one to test them anymore.


End file.
